


What the Ocean Keeps by AwayLaughing [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Non Graphic Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of What the Ocean Keeps AwayLaughingAdashino has a bad habit of sending Ginko letters. This one though, catches his eye.





	What the Ocean Keeps by AwayLaughing [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What the Ocean Keeps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095462) by [AwayLaughing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing). 



**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095462)  
**Length** 0:16:42  
Link: [ What the Ocean Keeps AwayLaughing mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/What%20the%20ocean%20keeps%20by%20awaylaughing.mp3)

podfic cover art welcome, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Format: Download


End file.
